Love in War
by Orange-Green
Summary: We were in high school when the war began. It certainly never occurred to us that by the end of it, we would all be forced into service. Brittana
1. Chapter 1

A/N – A World War III story inspired by all the army Brittana stories I've seen and read. The idea is that the Al Qaeda and Hezbollah and all the other Arab nations/factions join together to create a massive army with the usual Nations joining to oppose them. Yes, all those groups joining forces may be completely improbable but its fiction. This is kind of AU. I don't own anything and it was just another story I couldn't get out of my head while I was supposed to be finishing Sins of the Father. That one is coming soon, promise. Thanks for indulging me. Brittana and mentions of Faberry. Rated T for f-bombs but nothing graphic.

Love in War

_Prologue_

We were seniors in high school when the war began. All the Arab nations that had been causing such a commotion the last few years decided to stop fighting amongst themselves and join forces to create one massive Arab nation. They then took it upon themselves to convince surrounding provinces to join, by any means necessary. Of course the usual suspects stood up in opposition, North and South America, the European Nations, even Russia and China joined in. It was essentially World War III.

At first the war had little impact on our personal lives. We carried on with our blissfully ignorant lives, our main concerns consisted of who would be Prom Queen and where would we go after graduation. Brittany and I were together, exclusively so, and happier than ever. We were once again the united Unholy Trinity with Quinn by our side. But then, in November of our senior year, the federal government reinstated the draft and any male from the age of 18-26 was eligible to be forced into service.

Even then, we were certain the war couldn't last too long. But the Arab nations seemed to have limitless numbers with more joining their ranks every day. When the news came that some of our own, Azimio Adams, Jacob Ben Israel, and finally even Finn, had been killed in action, the war became more than just a video from a distant land on the evening news. It became real then. While Finn and I may have had our differences and in fact may have hated each other a little, he was in no way deserving of his fate. He didn't deserve to die in some ditch in a foreign land fighting for democracy. He had always seemed destined for something greater.

The news only got worse from there. The unified Arabs had driven the opposing forces back as far as Central Europe and had spread into Africa. It seemed they were intent on world domination and were well on their way.

The war had been raging for almost two years and Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and I were attending the local community college. With the news of Sam's death, followed by Blaine's, our drive to get away from Lima had dwindled and we were content to simply get by until the world around us calmed. I even allowed Rachel Berry to join our little group. The rivalries and hatred now seemed petty.

We were just finishing up our third semester of college when the draft was extended to include women; that was how desperate the war had suddenly become. Even with the deaths and local tragedies, it never occurred to us that one from our little group would be forced into the war. It certainly never occurred to us that every one of us would be forced to serve one way or another.

Rachel and I were sitting in the courtyard having just finished our exams when my own personal world began to crumble. I noticed Brittany slowly moving toward our table, her face blank and even more pale than normal. As she slumped down into the chair beside me, I gave her a questioning look. Even Rachel was speechless from Brittany's obvious state of unease.

The blonde, the love of my life, then uttered four words that would serve to change both our lives forever.

"San…I've been drafted."

xxxx

Chapter 1

Santana's world slowed before seemingly spinning out of control in a matter of seconds as she took in Brittany's mumbled words.

"You…what?"

Brittany glanced up into the Latina's deep brown eyes and nodded sadly with a shrug. "I've been drafted. I have to leave next week. For training or something. I sure hope they plan to teach me how to go to war because I don't know how. I mean Coach Sylvester was sorta like a general or something but…"

Santana shook her head, finally clearing the cobwebs. "No way." She hissed. "No fucking way! This won't happen, I swear, I'll think of something Brittany."

Brittany smiled slightly as she pulled Santana's hands into her own. "San, you're pretty tough and all but I don't think even you can do anything about this."

Up until that point Rachel had been silent, soaking up the new information. She finally sighed. "This doesn't make any sense. What could they possibly want you for? You barely graduated high school!"

Santana tensed and sent an icy glare to the shorter brunette. "Fuck you Berry."

Rachel's jaw dropped as she realized what she said. "Brittany, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean-I'm-"

"Its ok," Brittany interrupted, giving a calming squeeze to Santana's hand that she was still holding. "Who better to send off to some war? No big loss. But you're right though. I'm sure I'll get there and fail the entrance exam or something and get sent home. It'll be fine San, you'll see."

Santana clenched her jaw and quickly pulled the blonde in for a crushing hug. "We'll leave, we'll hide out somewhere until it's over…or I'll come with you and keep you safe."

"San," Brittany said softly, pulling away to gaze into the brunette's worried face. "Finn and Sam didn't hide. I can't either. And if you sign up to go, who will I have to come home to? Who will I write those sappy romantic letters to like in the movies? Promise me you won't."

Santana felt tears stinging her eyes. Even Rachel looked teary as she watched the two. Exams were forgotten as the three made their way back to the apartment Brittany and Santana shared with Quinn.

Only when they arrived did they discover that Quinn Fabray had similarly been ordered into service.

xxxx

Their parents' petitioned the government, begged even, but no other option could be presented. The two friends were to report to a camp in South Carolina to begin training. From there they would be shipped overseas with countless others.

Santana begged them to leave with her, find some place to wait out the war. Quinn was just as determined as Brittany.

"Santana, two of the three guys I dated in high school have already been killed. They were our friends San. How can we run away when they didn't? I don't think I could ever look Carol or Burt in the face again…or Kurt for that matter."

The friends tearfully decided to make the most of their time together before the two blondes were to leave. They spent a large amount of time in the park near the duck pond since it was one of Brittany's favorite locations.

Santana sat on the bank with a smile tugging at her lips as she watched the blonde playing with the ducks. Rachel was similarly tossing bread chunks into the water and then running away with a shriek as the little creatures began to swarm her, leaving Brittany doubled over with laughter.

The Latina glanced to her side as Quinn dropped down beside her on the grass. She gently nudged the brunette's shoulder with her own, their gazes on the two women by the bank.

"She's not cut out for this." Santana whispered. "Fuck, you're not either!"

Quinn sighed and linked her arm with Santana's. "Who is? None of us asked for this, Finn and Sam didn't. But sometimes we don't have a choice. And I take offense to that by the way. Everyone knows I'm a bitch. It's a small step from bitch to soldier elite."

Santana narrowed her gaze at Quinn's smirk. "How are you so fucking calm about this? How can you joke about this? You've seen the news reports, you know what you're about to get into. You act like you're fucking thrilled about this."

The blonde smiled sadly and absent mindedly fingered the cross necklace around her neck. "This is no time to lose our sense of humor San…or our faith. And no, I don't particularly want to go. But I had to grow up sometime. I promise I'll look after her…I promise."

Santana felt a sob rising in her throat and she turned to the blonde next to her. She pulled Quinn into her arms. "Thank you. Just promise to look after yourself too."

Quinn gave her a squeeze before pulling away. "Santana Lopez, who knew coming out of the closet would make such a softie out of you? Or was it World War III that turned you into a sap?"

"Fuck you Fabray." Santana replied with a sniffle. "Ugh. I can't believe you two are leaving me here with _Berry_. I swear I still want to join up on my own to keep an eye on you two. I'd get to avoid the hobbit, win-win."

Quinn let her gaze wander to the smaller woman who was talking softly to Brittany, arms linked, smiles on their faces. "No." She said softly. "If Brittany has to worry about you being over there she'll never be able to keep track of which end of the gun to point. Besides, Rachel will need you San. Be nice to her…for me."

Santana saw something pass in Quinn's hazel eyes but instead of question it, she simply nodded. They were then joined by their friends and the four slowly made their way back to their apartment.

xxxx

The night before the two blondes were to leave found Santana and Brittany clinging to each other tightly in their dark bedroom. Their kisses were at first needy and desperate but as the night wore on, they became soft and tender. The two were intent on reaffirming their love and devotion.

"I'll come back." Brittany finally whispered; her breath ghosting across Santana's lips.

Santana gave a resolute nod. "You'll come back. Or I'll come get you myself."

Brittany smiled. "I made Rachel promise not to let you do anything crazy. You have to look out for each other, just like Quinn and I will. Besides, the good guys never lose wars. I'll be home soon."

Santana once again pulled the blonde closer and held her tightly, softly stroking her back and side. Brittany burrowed into the brunette's neck. "San?" she eventually whispered again. "I'm kind of scared."

The Latina tightened her grip and clenched her jaw. "Me too babe, me too."

They both shared tears and caresses until the morning light began to seep through the blinds.

xxxx

The families escorted the troops that were to make up the 43rd Division to the airport and tried to remain upbeat and cheerful as they sent the young people on their way to the army camp. Santana watched as Quinn and Rachel hugged, holding each other longer than she would have expected. Brittany giggled as she caught Santana's line of sight.

"Well how about that? Looks like Rachel might have a thing for camo. Green is super hot. It'll totally make Quinn's eyes pop."

Santana laughed as she turned back to Brittany, gazing at her lovingly. "I expect pics of you in your super hot uniform…and _out_ of your super hot uniform."

"Awesome idea San." Brittany replied with a mischievous grin and pulled Santana in for a lingering kiss.

And then they were boarding the bus and on their way before any of them were ready. It had been decided that Rachel would move in with Santana while their friends were away. The two blondes hoped they would be able to comfort each other and keep each other company. Santana and Rachel cried together once they arrived back at their now shared apartment. Santana would never admit it, but she was grateful to have the smaller woman's company.

Santana trudged into her now solitary bedroom determined to engulf herself in the bed linens that still smelled of Brittany. As she flipped on the lamp on the bedside table, something caught her eye. A letter had been left with her old friendship bracelet placed on top of it. The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat as she opened the letter and dropped onto the bed to read.

_Dear Santana,_

_You know I've never been so great with words. They confuse me. But even if I was super good with them I don't think I could ever find enough words to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you. Even those words just don't say enough. They're just not big enough._

_I've known you're it for me since that first day we met in kindergarten. I might as well have just gift wrapped my heart and given it to you right then and there. You see, I've always been yours even when you weren't completely mine. But I knew you would be and I never gave up on us and I know you won't now either. We're like peanut butter and jelly, unicorns and glitter. Just meant to be together. And when I get home I'm totally going to marry you and make lady babies._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. Don't forget that. That's why I wrote it three times there, so you won't forget._

_Your Brittany._

Santana let her tears fall freely as she clutched the letter to her chest.

xxxx

"Do you think Coach Sylvester is here?" Brittany asked wearily as she and Quinn flopped onto their beds in their small quarters.

Quinn grunted as she propped herself up on one elbow to get a better look at her friend. "Really, I wouldn't be surprised if Coach turned out to be some kind of Special Forces assassin but I think we would have heard her shouting through a mega phone by now. Why do you ask Britt?"

"Because when I looked into the bag they made us run with it was full of bricks. That seems like a Coach kind of thing to do."

Quinn chuckled as she dropped back flat onto her back. "Yeah, it does. Maybe we should just send her over there and let her wipe out the enemy all on her own. And then we could go home."

Brittany propped herself up and smiled softly at Quinn. "You miss Rachel huh?"

The shorter blonde shot up from her position on the bed as quickly as her tired and sore body would allow, wondering how Brittany could alway just know what someone was really thinking and feeling. "What? Why would you think that?"

Brittany laughed before pulling herself all the way up and crossing the room to drop onto Quinn's bed, draping an arm around her shoulders. "It's ok Quinn. You're allowed to miss her. I kinda do. Not like I miss Sanny of course. So…you like her?"

Quinn blushed and dropped her head onto Brittany's shoulder. "I think I kind of do. Maybe it's just this whole damn war thing. I mean, if you think about it, she and Santana are the only people I have to come home to really. I certainly can't expect Santana to think of me and wait for me like she's waiting for you. And if anything would teach you to be a super soldier, it's someone trying to step in on you two and claim her attention. Not that I would ever do that, I wouldn't! So see, that just leaves her really…"

"That was almost romantic Quinn…and really rambly." Brittany said softly. "But if you decide to tell Rachel you like her, don't make it sound like she's your last potion."

"Option, B." Quinn corrected with a chuckle. "And I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Brittany replied, gently pressing a kiss to Quinn's head. "And I totally think you should tell her. You should write her! It would so romantic, love letters and a war…it's like a Nicholas Sparks wet dream."

Quinn laughed and swatted at her friend. "Is that what you're up all night doing? Writing love letters to your boo? Because I would much prefer the thought of that and not any other nighttime, bed activities."

It was Brittany's turn to blush and her eyes automatically drifted to the pages of stationary on her nightstand. She shrugged with a sigh. "I miss her."

Quinn brushed some stray blonde strands behind Brittany's ear before squeezing her shoulder. "I know you do B."

xxxx

Santana and Rachel fell into a routine of sorts, happy to have each other but refusing to admit it. They continued to attend classes until too many students, staff, and faculty even had been shipped off to the war and classes were cancelled. Neither could quite understand how they had managed to avoid the draft but their families were grateful. Santana watched the mail expectantly, almost hoping for the chance to join Brittany.

Rachel had to physically restrain Santana on more than one occasion to keep her from joining the army and going in search of Brittany when reports would come in that the casualties were mounting.

Before they knew it, three months had passed and spring was just around the corner. The training period was originally supposed to last six months and the troops would get to return home for a week before shipping out. However, when news came that a large portion of Russia had fallen to the Arabs, it was decided that soldiers simply couldn't be spared and the training period was cut short.

The soldiers were simply allowed a phone call before they were boarded onto a plane and on their way to a foreign land to serve as reinforcements. Young men and women all over the country were forced to separate from the ones they loved and fight against an enemy that seemed to only be growing in numbers.

The missed opportunity to see each other again was felt bitterly by both Santana and Brittany. But both were determined to appear strong for the other.

They continued to write to each other almost daily even after Brittany and Quinn shipped out. The brunette kept every letter. Every time one would arrive, she would grin like a silly school girl and rush to her room to read it in private. On a few occasions Brittany kept her word and sent pictures with the letters. Santana had to admit that Brittany looked good in the army green. But the weapons surrounding her were foreign and didn't fit the gentle blonde at all.

xxxx

Quinn eyed Brittany warily as the taller woman fiddled with the standard issue machine gun on the ground in front of her. The taller blonde was sitting on the ground, legs extended, with the gun in pieces in front of her between her legs.

"How's it coming B?"

Brittany barely spared a glance as she continued to figure out where each piece went. "I've almost got it. I know the long part hooks up with this one…and this little one is like their little baby because it pops out of where they hooked up."

Quinn quirked a brow but nodded. Brittany was technically almost right. She was just having trouble piecing the weapon together. "Britt, how about once we get the gun put back together, we don't take it apart again unless we're cleaning it? We're here now; we don't know when we might actually need to use them."

Brittany's hands stilled and she finally met Quinn's gaze. "Ok, I won't take it apart again if you don't want me to. But Quinn, I just don't think I'll be able to use this on like a real live person. I've tried to picture it but…I keep thinking that they'll be someone's dad or son or lover. Or some cat's person. I just-"

"Britt," Quinn interrupted lowly, dropping down to the ground and grasping the blonde's shoulders roughly. "I don't give a fuck who they are, if they try to get in the way of you getting home to Santana, you use your damn gun! Do you understand me? This isn't a game B, they want to kill you; they want to kill all of us."

Brittany clenched her jaw but nodded once. "I understand." She whispered and dropped her gaze to the ground.

Quinn tried to smile then, to ease the tension. "Good. Now let's see if we can't hook these parts up and make firing pin babies."

Brittany finally smiled as Quinn helped her reassemble her weapon.

xxxx

_April 28, 2014_

_Hi Santana!_

_I have no idea where we are right now. Russia maybe? We've been traveling a lot. So far nothing too exciting has happened. Nothing like I expected to see after watching all those war movies you told me not to watch. Oh…I watched those by the way. But don't worry; I haven't seen any bad guys up close yet or anything._

_I've finally figured out how to reassemble my gun. Quinn was getting worried about me not getting it put back together in case I needed to use it so I worked hard and figured it out. I don't want her to worry about me. She looked so proud when I showed her and it was done right._

_But I still don't think I can ever use this thing on someone. Quinn said if someone tries to get keep me from coming home to you I have to use it. I understand her idea but if I do that, don't I also have to use it on the General guy who's making me stay here? He's super smart and I think we need him to make plans on how to beat the bad guys. So my plan is to just try not to use it, stay on the down low, ya know?_

_Oh by the way, Quinn found the naughty letter you sent me. But don't worry, she didn't see the pictures. Those are for my eyeballs only. Well, I did kind of show one to Kenny the cook because he didn't believe me that I have the hottest woman in the world waiting for me. I think he does now._

_I love you Sanny. Hope Rachel isn't driving you too crazy. This place isn't so bad so don't worry about me. I'll be home before you know it._

_Love, love, love you._

_p.s. How is Lord Tubs?_

xxxx

The letters started out long and detailed but the longer they were apart, the shorter they became. Santana tried not to worry too much or read between the lines but she couldn't help but grow concerned as the mood of Brittany's letters seemed to grow shorter and more depressed. Not at all what the brunette was accustomed to from the blonde.

Quinn and Rachel wrote to each other as well. Rachel would blush and pour over every word while Santana would just smirk and shake her head. But every now and then, she caught a worried look on Rachel's face as she read. Brittany's letters were for the most part almost always happy and upbeat so Santana wondered how different Quinn's letters were. She feared Brittany would pretend everything was fine for the sake of protecting her feelings.

When she would ask what the matter was, Rachel would just shrug and quickly change the subject. After one such occasion, Santana was almost panicked when she saw Rachel nervously biting her lip as she read. It was the furtive glances the shorter woman kept shooting her that made the Latina's heart plummet.

So, when Rachel left for her shift at the diner down the block, Santana squared her shoulders and slipped into the smaller woman's room intent on reading what was really going on.

xxxx

_May 30, 2014_

_Dear Rach,_

_Thanks again for the CD you sent. We were lucky enough to find a stereo that still works and we kept your voice on repeat for two hours last night. You've got quite the fan following over here I must say. You sound great as always! Brittany even danced a little. She's been kind of down lately, but don't tell Santana. I know Britt wouldn't want her to worry. _

_We're still technically in training so they're not sending us to the front lines any time soon. But it's eerie hearing gunfire and bombs at night. There is talk that we'll be heading on our own mission soon but not necessarily on the front lines._

_I hope you're keeping Santana in line. She always was a handful without Brittany around to help keep her sane. Just remember that she's hurting without Britt around. I'm glad you're there for her, for each other._

_I know it's terribly cliché but I'm grateful to have someone to come home to. I think of Santana and Brittany, how in love they are. I want that. You've been very kind to humor me while I'm here. Thank you for that Rachel. _

_I know I have a lot to be sorry for, a lot of regrets. And I'm looking forward to making up for some of those wrongs when I get home. If you'll let me._

_Love, Quinn_

_xxxx_

_June 17, 2014_

_Dear Rach,_

_Sorry it's been so long since I've been able to write. It's a mess over here right now. I'm really worried about Brittany. She's just not cut out for this. We were running from an air raid and a truck full of French soldiers was hit right in front of us and exploded. She just froze. If I hadn't been behind her to pull her to safety I don't know what would have happened._

_She hasn't used her gun at all other than in practice. She seems afraid of it and I'm afraid I won't be able to keep her safe. I'm trying to help her understand that her gun is one of the only things she can rely on here. God knows I'm trying. I don't think I could manage here without her. I just want to wake up tomorrow and for this to all have been a horrible dream. I just want to come home and not see that lost look in Brittany's eyes. I want to come home and hear you sing again. I want to hear Santana bitch about anything and everything. I want to hear Finn and Sam and even Blaine singing and joking around._

_I'm sorry to complain. I'm just tired I suppose. Give Santana a hug for me and please don't mention anything I wrote about Britt. I think of you all the time. Love you._

_Quinn_

_xxxx_

_June 30, 2014_

_Dear Rachel,_

_I can't tell you how much your last letter meant to me. I've read it every night. It has been a great comfort to me. You have been a great comfort to me. This horrible mess seems just a little brighter knowing you're home waiting for me. _

_Finally a little progress with Britt. We were ambushed today and she saved my life. It was the first time she used her gun on anything other than a paper target and she killed three of them in a matter of seconds before I even saw them as they came up behind me. She was crushed that she had to hurt someone. She finally cried herself to sleep a little while ago. But it was a solid victory for us. We fought them off. Maybe the tide is turning in this God-awful war. I hope so; I don't know how much longer she can last here. And she's not the only one. Most of us seem so young and this is nothing anyone should ever have to experience._

_I shouldn't tell you these things. I know you care about Britt too and I don't want you to worry. But it helps to tell you. It helps to have someone to talk to since Britt is so distant these days. I don't know how I would get through this without you and your letters. _

_I dream of coming home to you, of holding you. I hope that's not too forward. Take care of yourself for me._

_Yours, Quinn_

_xxxx_

_July 10, 2014_

_Dear Rachel,_

_Happy 4th of July, even if I am a little late! I hope you enjoyed a vegan barbeque with your family and Santana. We had fireworks here on the 4th. Actually we just set explosives around an enemy encampment but given the situation, I think it was appropriate. _

_I miss Lima on the 4th. I never thought I would ever miss Lima but I do. I miss the county fair. I miss the Independence Day parade. I miss cotton candy and kettle corn. And bacon, God I miss bacon. _

_Sorry this one is short. We're on our way out for a patrol._

_All my love, Quinn_

_xxxx_

_August 14, 2014_

_Dear Rach,_

_I can't believe in a few weeks we'll have been here six months. Or that this whole war has now been going on for almost three years. That doesn't seem like a long time as far as wars go…until you're in the middle of it. Then it seems a lifetime._

_It's always so good to hear from you. Your last letter made me smile. I hope you don't mind but I read part of it to Brittany, the part about Santana taking Lord Tubbington to the vet to help out Mrs. Pierce. I had forgotten what a beast that cat can be. I hope her stitches are small and that the poor cat isn't too traumatized after being exposed to Santana's vocabulary._

_Brittany smiled when I read that part to her. It was nice to see. This place is just sucking the life out of everyone. At least Britt is eating again; she got a little down and wouldn't eat for two days. I think we're all just resigned to the fact that we're stuck here and we want to get home alive and now we're going to do whatever we have to do to make that happen. I'm going to do whatever I have to do to make sure I come home to you._

_Love you._

_xxxx_

_September 1, 2014_

_Dear Rachel,_

_Today was bad. We had finally had a few good days and then today shot it all to hell. We were moving to a new location and we came across a small fenced in camp. Turns out they were captives and it was a small prison camp the Arabs had left._

_I've never seen anything so horrible. It made the history lessons of the Holocaust so much more real to see it first hand. I didn't realize the Arabs were into that sort of thing, didn't think it was their style. The people left behind looked like skeletons. And the stories they told about how they were treated, my God. Beatings, experimentation, executions. I hate to say it but I would rather be killed than have to go to one of those places. I'm sorry to be so down._

_I think Santana was right that we should have all just run off and found some place to hide until this mess passes. Brittany has barely spoken since we left the camp. I thought she was coming out of this funk finally but after today it's hard not to slip into one right alongside her. She's asleep now. The only thing she said to me since getting back to our tent was that she just wants to see Santana one more time. I just don't know how many more times I'll be able to shake her out of this._

_Yeah, I think we should have listened to Santana. I know we're doing a great and noble thing over here, at least that's what they keep telling us, but I'm worried the cost will be too much. I want to come home. And I want Brittany to stop being depressed. That just is not natural. I want to come home and see you again. I want to come home._

_Again, please spare Santana my depressing details. It would kill her to see either of us like this._

_Love you. Quinn._

xxxx

Santana's hands were trembling as she dropped the latest letter into her lap. She couldn't even bring herself to care that she had been caught when she heard Rachel rushing back into the apartment.

"I forgot my keys and I have to lock up tonight. Santana? Where are-? What are you doing in here?"

Santana forced her gaze to meet Rachel's where she had frozen in the doorway. "You should have told me." She whispered. "You should have told me. It's Brittany. _My_ Brittany and she's not ok. You should have told me!"

"She doesn't want you to worry Santana." Rachel replied softly. "It's bad enough that she's over there, she wants you to think she's doing fine. She doesn't want you to worry, neither of them do."

Santana pushed herself to her feet and began to pace. "No. She needs me. I knew this would break her! She's the most gentle, caring person. She shouldn't be there! I'm going. I don't care what you say Rachel, I'm going and I don't care what I have to do, I'm getting Brittany out of there. Quinn too. And then we'll hide somewhere like we should have in the first place. I'll get them out and find some place safe and then we'll send for you."

Rachel scrambled after Santana as she rushed out of the smaller woman's room toward her own and began throwing clothes into her bags.

"Santana, this is crazy!" she cried. "You can't expect to just join the army and magically find Brittany in the middle of God knows where and then sneak her _out_ of said army. I'm fairly certain they have rules against those things!"

"I don't care Rachel. She needs me and I'm not going to just sit by and let her end up like Finn and Sam and half of the rest of our schoolmates. I'm getting them out of there."

"Then I'm going with you." Rachel said firmly.

Santana's head snapped up. "Rachel-"

"No. I'm going for Quinn just like you're going for Brittany. Besides…I promised Britt I'd keep an eye on you."

The two shared an intense stare before Santana nodded and with her shoulders slightly drooped, continued to throw her belongings into her bag.

xxxx

Thanks for reading. This is a three part story. Sorry if the characters seem off, I did mention it's AU. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this story yet, not my best but I like the idea. Thanks again for taking the time to read.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, favorites and just for reading in general! As I said, this story is 3 chapters, and it is basically finished. I plan to get the last chapter up this weekend once I've had time to review it. I introduce Sue Sylvester in this chapter, hope it's not too far fetched. I don't know much about the military and rankings and all that either. And I don't own anything here you recognize. Thanks again! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! :)

Chapter 2

xxxx

_December 13, 2014_

_Dear Brittany,_

_I know you're upset with me. And I know I broke my promise to you but I'm coming for you. I'm not strong enough to handle this anymore. I need to be near you. I need to find you. Forgive me?_

_They've almost completely given up on training us. Rachel and I just joined barely three months ago and we're already in a base camp in Hungary. I know you can't say where you are exactly but I've asked around and everyone seems to think your Division is still fighting in Russia. I hope we'll be there soon; I did come to be near you after all._

_I was hoping I would have found you by now. It's almost Christmas and I wonder where you are. I can't help but think back on that year in Glee club when you were determined Santa would make Artie walk again. As miserable as I was that you were with him, I'll never forget the smile on your face when he took his first steps in that transformer getup. I wonder where he is too. _

_I love you Brittany. I know you're mad at me for joining the army but you need me. And I need you. And Berry was driving me fucking crazy. She's doing ok by the way. Tell Quinn. Oh, and your mom helped the Tubbster send me a letter. I'm sure you've gotten a few as well. He apologized for the six stitches in my hand. The eight on my foot he said I deserved. He also said he misses you. But I know he can't miss you as much as I do. _

_Please take care of yourself and be careful. This fucking world isn't worth saving without you in it so you better duck when Quinn fucking tells you to and you better be planning to keep your promise to come home to me. I've never raised a hand against you but I swear to God Brittany, if you let anything happen to you, I'll kick your ass. I love you. And don't worry about me; I was born to take out losers like these fuckers. Merry Christmas baby. I love you._

_Santana._

xxxx

Santana tried to smile as her companions tunelessly belted out Jingle Bells for the sixth time in one evening. It was Christmas Eve and she was sitting in their mess hall with over two hundred of her army mates as they tried to add a little Christmas cheer to their surroundings. A small tree had been acquired and a strand of lights had been strung around it. She couldn't help but smirk as it significantly resembled the Charlie Brown Christmas tree from the classic cartoon.

Even the joking of her companions couldn't completely lift her spirits. Santana had hoped she would have found Brittany and Quinn by now. Instead it seemed the two blondes were even further into enemy territory and locating them was proving nearly impossible. They still were able to exchange the occasional letter but in the three and a half months since Santana had joined the army, she had lost track of how many times she had been moved and relocated.

She and Rachel had eagerly signed up to go rescue their women but had failed to take into consideration the fact that Europe and Asia were large areas of land and getting to them would be rather difficult.

They had only been in Europe about a month and had already seen their fair share of the war. Santana was a natural fighter. She credited it to Sue Sylvester and the Cheerios. She hoped Quinn was having a similar experience since she had in fact also been head cheerleader. Santana knew no matter how long Brittany was there, she simply would not become accustomed to the fighting. She was simply too gentle and kind hearted. It was one of the things Santana loved about the blonde.

Santana sighed as she pushed herself away from the table and away from her singing soldier friends. She slowly made her way back to her personal quarters that she shared with Rachel. When she entered, she found the smaller woman resting quietly on her cot.

"God they're awful." The Latina mumbled as she flopped onto her cot across the small room from Rachel's. "Worse than that all girl's school choir back in high school. We should totally go out there and show them how it's done."

"Are you implying that my singing voice is actually extraordinary as opposed to when we were in school and you were always trying to steal my solos?"

Santana scoffed. "Extraordinary? No. I'd say it's adequate. But compared to those jokers out there you're better than your beloved Barbra."

Rachel laughed. "They do sound pretty bad. But what can we expect, not everyone was born with my natural talent and pitch and your cigar smoking raspy quality."

"Damn right." Santana muttered. "Do you ever wonder what happened to the rest of them?" the Latina asked after a few moments of quiet.

Rachel sighed and nodded. "I do. After Finn, and Sam, and Blaine, I didn't want to hear about any of the rest. But I do wonder. Those were good times."

Santana swallowed thickly and nodded. "They were. Rachel…I never said I was sorry…for Finn. I know you loved him and…I'm sorry."

Rachel smiled when she met Santana's gaze. She wasn't sure she had ever heard the Latina utter those words and the sincere tone to her voice for some reason made Rachel want to wrap her arms around her. "Thank you. I did love Finn. I always will. He was a good guy. But I think more than anything, I was in love with the idea of Finn, not in love with Finn himself. He really did mean well…even if he didn't always make the best decisions."

Santana's mind immediately drifted to the very beginning of her senior year when Finn had inadvertently 'outed' her. She sighed, remembering the struggle of that time, but also the happiness that followed when she was finally able to be with Brittany in public. "I wish I hadn't been so stupid back then. I wasted so much time…God I hope they're ok."

Rachel glanced to the other woman and noticed her sad expression. "Quinn will look after her, she promised. And you know Brittany will look after Quinn too, it's just in Brittany's nature. I'm sure they're fine Santana. It's the Holiday Season, we should be celebrating. We're relatively safe here and we have wonderful memories of our friends from glee club and Quinn and Brittany are closer to us than they were just a few months ago. We'll find them any day now. I have no doubt that Finn, Sam and Blaine wouldn't want us feeling sorry for ourselves. They would want us to carry on."

Santana smiled, still somewhat sadly. "You're right. We shouldn't feel sorry for ourselves, we're still here. And we should totally sing Christmas songs in honor of them, wherever they are."

"Santana," Rachel groaned, even though she was secretly relieved to see Santana's face relax into a bit of a smirk. "You know I love to sing and enjoy the spotlight more than most but you have forced me to sing your Christmas carols for weeks on end now. Need I remind you that I'm Jewish? We have our own traditional songs for this time of year."

"Yes I know." Santana replied, her smirk still in place. "And I sang those Dreidel songs with you."

"One!" Rachel exclaimed, "You sang one Dreidel song!"

Santana bit back a laugh. "There's more than one? And trust me Berry, one is more than enough. Come on, you know you sound great at our traditional Christmas songs. How about _Silent Night, _or _Winter Wonderland. _Or…that _Welcome Christmas_ song from the Grinch…that's always been Britt's favorite."

Rachel watched as Santana's gaze dropped to the ground between her feet and her jaw clenched. The slump in the usually strong woman's shoulders had Rachel's heart clenching painfully. She then determined to do anything possible to keep that sad look from Santana's face. She smiled slightly and then sighed.

"Fa hoo fores da hoo dores, welcome Christmas come this way…"

Santana glanced up and with her eyes watery; she joined in singing, a smile finally splitting her face.

xxxx

Quinn dropped into the foxhole next to her blonde friend. Bombs were exploding over their heads and snow was falling thickly.

"Merry Christmas Quinn." Brittany muttered as she reloaded her weapon.

Quinn smiled slightly and watched as Brittany loaded the weapon with perfect precision. She had never been more proud of her usually ditzy friend. "Merry Christmas Britt."

Brittany jumped to her feet and turned, taking aim over the ledge of the foxhole before popping off a few rounds at the enemy across the field. She slumped back down into the frozen ground and glanced at Quinn beside her.

Quinn smiled somewhat sadly before abruptly pulling Brittany closer and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Merry Christmas Britt."

Brittany looked slightly confused before exchanging a crooked grin. "You already said that Quinn. It's Christmas and we're blowing up people. I'm pretty sure Santa is going to put us all on the naughty list this year."

"You're probably right." Quinn muttered. "But if we're on the naughty list, those fuckers shooting at us are probably ten years deep on the naughty list. Remember, we're the good guys."

Brittany nodded and once again jumped to up fire off a few more rounds of ammunition. She squatted back down next to Quinn and cast a sad glance up to the stars above them. "I love you Quinn, but this is the worst Christmas ever. Even worse than the one when I realized Santa doesn't really exist and couldn't make Artie walk again. At least then I could sneak over to Santana's and let her make me feel better. She always makes me feel better…where do you think she is Quinn?"

Quinn clenched her jaw. She hated when Brittany would ask about Santana because the blonde would become even more sad and depressed than the war had already made her when Quinn didn't have an answer. "I'm sure they're somewhere warm and dry singing Christmas songs right now. Or Santana is pestering Rachel to sing Christmas songs while Rachel is complaining about her not singing any Hebrew songs. They're having a great time Britt, don't worry about them."

A smile split Brittany's face at the thought of Santana bitching until Rachel agreed to sing with her. Quinn smiled at the sight. The two let their gazes meet as they nodded and then stood up together and continued to fire off rounds at the enemy behind them.

xxxx

_Nine months later_

Santana squinted as she took in her surroundings. Her pack was heavy on her back but after being in the service for nearly a year, the strain to her muscles was no longer even noticed. She tightened her grip on her automatic rifle and glanced to her left where Rachel was similarly eying the landscape in front of them.

They had finally arrived at their latest destination. Their new base camp was located somewhere deep in the Ukraine mountains. The Allies were finally having some measure of success and were pushing the Arabs back out of Europe. The Arab stronghold in Western Russia was also weakening. The Arabs were therefore becoming much more fierce in their fighting and vicious to the soldiers they managed to capture. And still they were not backing down.

Santana and Rachel had been transferred to the 28th Infantry Division almost six months prior. Santana had quickly shown her potential as a soldier and had been promoted to Captain. Rachel however was content to serve as a secretary to one of the higher ranking Corporals and had seen very little 'action' as they troops called it.

"Well, shall we go check out our new home?" Rachel asked quietly.

Santana nodded and turned back to the buildings behind her. "How long has it been since we've heard from them? No new letter from Quinn?"

Rachel smiled sadly. "The last letter that was forwarded to me was from about a month and a half ago and you know if I had gotten another letter you would be the very first person to hear about it. You also know the fighting in Russia has been picking up…I'm sure they're just too busy to write. You'll see, we'll hear from them soon. Better yet, we'll see them soon!"

"The Commander did say the 43rd would be sent back from the frontlines soon. They've certainly been there long enough. Brittany's last letter left me worried. She's still pretty upset with me for joining up and I know she's keeping things from me, not telling me how things really are where she is."

"Wouldn't you feel the same if your roles were reversed?" Rachel replied with a nudge. "She's just worried about you. Quinn didn't take it too well either. It seems they doubt our ability to wield weaponry. We, well you, have certainly proven them wrong Captain. Perhaps you missed your calling and were born to be a military woman."

Santana smiled faintly. "No. My goal is still to find Britt and Quinn and get the fuck out of here."

Rachel shivered and pulled her regulation jacket tighter around her small frame. "I completely agree. European winters are not a pleasant experience. After the last one, I know what to expect and while it's only still Autumn, I'm already dreading the colder weather."

Santana nodded her agreement and the two stepped inside the mess hall. The room was teeming with activity as soldiers were scrambling to get their food and relax.

"Oh my God, Santana, Rachel?"

The two stopped and turned upon hearing their names called loudly across the hall. They were shocked to see Tina Cohen-Chang rushing toward them.

"Tina?" Santana exclaimed as Rachel and the other woman shared a hug. "What the fuck are you doing here? How are you?"

Tina laughed and pulled Santana in for a hug as well after releasing Rachel. "I was drafted about nine months ago. Thanks to those nursing classes I was in they let me serve as a medic so I hardly ever see any of the excitement. How are you guys? It's so good to see you!"

They quickly grabbed a table together and Tina introduced the new comers to her friends at the base. They spent the next few hours catching up on what each had missed since they had last seen each other. Mike Chang as it turned out had been declined from service after receiving his draft papers. The army told him it was because of his eyesight but they later found out the job he was working at in a factory building different machine gun parts was viewed as equally important to the war effort. Santana and Rachel were both relieved to hear he was safe at home. When Tina heard what division Quinn and Brittany were a part of, she frowned.

"How did they end up in that division? They've seen the worst of it from what we hear. But we've also heard that they're on their way back here. In fact only a few days away. They're going to be leading the raid on the Arab contingency holed up in the mountains on the Ukraine-Russian border and then they'll break here."

"A few days?" Santana replied; hope finally sounding in her voice. "Holy fuck, a few days. We're really going to see them in a few days?"

The friends parted to finish their duties for the day but Santana and Rachel were noticeably more hopeful, an almost hum of excitement buzzing around them.

xxxx

Quinn dropped onto the cot next to Brittany who continued to stare straight ahead.

"Britt? You ok?"

The taller blonde tensed slightly when Quinn placed a hand on her forearm. She clenched her jaw and remained silent.

Quinn sighed. "Brittany, there was nothing we could have done. There was no way we could have gotten to the camp in time to save the prisoners. And those fuckers are experts at planting IEDs. There was just nothing that could have changed today's outcome."

Brittany turned finally and met Quinn's gaze. The shorter woman felt a chill at the empty, lifeless look in the once bright blue eyes. "They were just kids Quinn. Kids. And they were just left there to starve to death. They weren't even war prisoners! They were their own people, Arab kids, Quinn and they just left them!"

"I know Britt, I know." Quinn replied softly. "But you have to push past this. We're finally winning this damn war and it could all be over soon. We could be home this time next year Brittany. And as soon as we get this next raid over with tomorrow, we get to rest for a while. And I'm sure that as soon as we get to a larger base we'll hear from Santana and Rachel. Just stay with me a little longer Britt, please."

Brittany nodded and allowed Quinn to pull her in for a tight embrace. "Let's just get through tomorrow." Quinn whispered. "Remember, any one of those fuckers would love nothing more than to keep you from getting back to Santana. Don't let them."

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes tightly as she allowed Quinn to hold her, both seeking comfort in the embrace.

xxxx

The next day, Brittany narrowed her eyes watching the scene below her, waiting on her command to move. Quinn was close by, similarly waiting.

"What are we waiting for?" someone whispered.

Brittany ignored the voice and continued to watch for any movement from the alleged enemy hideout. So far there was nothing. The blonde had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

She continued to watch as one of her fellow soldiers stepped away from the hideout, having scouted the area. He waved his arm once indicating the area was secure.

"Something's not right." Brittany whispered harshly to Quinn as they moved to their feet. "This doesn't feel right Quinn. I don't like this."

Quinn shrugged slightly. "Jackson says its all clear. Let's just consider ourselves lucky that this last raid ended even more quietly than we expected."

The two had held back from the others slightly as they continued to warily eye their surroundings. Suddenly a yell split the air around them and before anyone could register what was happening, an explosion rocked the hillside.

Their division was suddenly flooded by Arab soldiers rushing in for an ambush. Brittany and Quinn both rushed for cover to better defend themselves against the attack. When Brittany realized Quinn was no longer right next to her, she looked around in a panic. She finally spotted her hunched behind a boulder in a fairly vulnerable position as chaos was erupting around them.

"Quinn!"

At hearing Brittany's scream, Quinn looked around frantically, afraid she had been injured. She spotted Brittany scrambling toward her.

"No! Brittany, no, you stay down! Stay the fuck down!"

As Brittany continued to scramble toward the other blonde, saw an Arab soldier rushing toward Quinn from behind her. "Quinn, down!" Brittany quickly stood and took aim. Quinn's eyes widened as she realized what was happening and she dropped flat. She swore she could almost feel the bullets zipping past her as Brittany downed the enemy soldier. The next thing she knew, Brittany was on top of her frantically trying to see if she'd been hit.

"I'm ok." Quinn mumbled, still slightly in shock as Brittany pulled her into an upright position. "I'm ok. Jesus Britt, that's like the third time you've saved my ass."

The taller woman pulled away with wide, panicked eyes, her breath coming in short gasps. Quinn squeezed her hand hoping to calm her. She glanced around and saw a number of their fellow soldiers scattering toward the direction they had arrived.

"I hate this Quinn. I hate it. I _hate _it! I want to go home!" Brittany felt as if her throat was beginning to close as panic settled in. Quinn tried to calm her, as well as control her own nerves.

"I know baby, I know. We're almost there. Come on B, stay with me. We have to get out of here. We're going to make a run for it. Follow the rest of our troop and don't you dare fucking stop running until we're surrounded by our own tanks, you understand me?"

Brittany nodded almost frantically but at least seemed focused and her breathing began to slow. "Yeah ok. You go first. I'll cover the right, you cover the left. I'm right behind you."

Quinn eyed her cautiously and was relieved to see that Brittany seemed calmer. "Ok. You ready?"

Brittany gave one nod before pushing Quinn out with another group of soldiers passing, rushing toward safety. She then crouched low and scanned the area to be certain it was clear to make her own run.

Quinn heard shouting behind her and quickly glanced over her shoulder to be certain Brittany was still with her. She spotted her, further behind than she would have liked, especially when she saw the large number of Arabs breaking through into a small clearing and gaining ground. Before she could scream for Brittany to hurry, something flashed off to her left. She barely had time to register the pain before her world went black.

xxxx

Santana and Rachel nodded to each other as they both entered the makeshift conference room at almost the same time from their respective duties. The Commander in charge of the base had called the troops together for an emergency debriefing.

"Alright, listen up!" The tall, authoritative man announced. "We have some news…some not so good news."

Santana felt herself tense. Commander Austin had never shown any kind of emotion in the months she had known and followed him. So the sight of his furrowed brow automatically made her stomach drop.

"The raid on the Arab hideout was not successful. In fact, the 43rd and the 16th Divisions and the English squadron with them suffered massive casualties. We don't know the full extent yet but we do know that a large number were taken captive. The survivors are on their way back here where the injured will be treated in our facility. The casualties that could be recovered are also being brought back."

Santana felt her knees going weak and she tuned out the rest of the Commander's words. The base was thrown into chaos as they rushed to prepare for the onslaught of the wounded who were expected to arrive within a day's time. Additional space was cleared in the infirmary to make room for those who would need attention.

Santana and Rachel refused to discuss the possibility that Brittany or Quinn wouldn't be among the survivors. They simply rushed frantically with the others and silently hoped they would be reunited and their hopes of a happy ending were not ruined.

Finally, as the sun dipped below the horizon the following day, the first truck roared into the base grounds. They rushed to help unload the wounded soldiers and rush them into the infirmary. Santana was just helping deposit yet another young man onto a cot when she glanced back over her shoulder. A familiar head of blonde hair on a stretcher being carried in left her air leaving her lungs in a rush.

She quickly scrambled closer, dodging more soldiers being carried in. She reached the blonde's side just as she was being placed onto a waiting cot.

"Quinn!" she gasped out in a strangled voice.

The blonde was barely conscious. Her jaw was clenched to ward off the pain and her left side was covered in dirt and blood, including a large gash just below her hairline.

Santana scanned the room looking for Rachel. She spotted her helping settle another soldier in across the room. "Rachel!"

The smaller brunette snapped her head up at the sound of her name being screamed. When she finally saw Santana leaning over a blonde on a cot and tightly clutching her hand, Rachel sprang from her spot and sprinted toward them.

"Quinn? _Quinn_! Oh my God." Rachel began to brush matted blonde hair away from Quinn's pale face. She choked out a laugh as hazel eyes finally focused on her face.

"Rach?"

Rachel quickly pressed her lips to her sweaty forehead. "I'm here Quinn. It's alright, you're safe now."

Quinn grimaced and coughed slightly. And then her gaze landed on Santana, still hovering with a worried expression on her face. "Santana."

The brunette smiled in relief. "Hey Q. Jesus, don't you know you're not supposed to get blown up? Didn't they teach you anything in that fancy army school of yours?"

Quinn didn't smile. Instead her eyes filled with tears and she reached for Santana's hand again, causing the brunette's heart to clench.

"San, I-I don't know where she is. Britt. It happened so fast. _San_…I'm so sorry!"

Santana's blood froze in her veins. She reached and dropped her hand on Quinn's head, fisting her hand in blonde hair, almost roughly. "You're ok Quinn. You're going to be fine. She's just on another truck…you'll see. You'll see Quinn."

The blonde tried to respond but the nursing staff quickly pushed them away so they could tend to her. Rachel and Santana were hesitant to leave but another truck of injured soldiers was pulling to a stop in front of the infirmary.

xxxx

Well into the night, or early hours of the morning depending on how you looked at it, all the injured soldiers were finally settled and tended to. The bodies of those who had been killed that had been recovered had also been unloaded. Santana felt her face morphing into her blank "bitch" stare from high school as she made her way through the tent where the deceased were being housed.

It was with a sigh of relief that Santana realized that Brittany was not among the deceased. But when she realized that the blonde was also not among the wounded she feared the worst. Brittany's options were now limited. Santana figured she had either made it out but had gotten separated from the others and was therefore alone in the wilderness, or she had been captured. She refused to consider the possibility that the blonde had been killed and not recovered.

Santana finally slipped back inside the infirmary and made her way to where Rachel was perched next to Quinn's cot. The blonde was recovering nicely and was expected to make a full recovery. She did require a number of stitches in the gash on her head and her left arm was badly burned from the blast but nothing life threatening.

Santana slumped into a seat next to Rachel and eyed the blonde sleeping peacefully. "There's no sign of Brittany…in the other tent. And she's not in here…"

"That's where you've been?" Rachel whispered almost harshly. "Why didn't you tell me you were checking the tent? I would have gone with you…someone should have been with you in case…you are ridiculously stubborn, do you know that?"

A weary laugh left the Latina and she dropped her head into her hands. Rachel quickly wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders as they began to shake with sobs. Neither noticed Quinn stir on the bed and throw a sad gaze on the pair.

"Brittany is going to be fine Santana." Rachel said softly, gently stroking her back. Santana nodded and wiped her face, attempting to collect herself. When she glanced up, she saw Quinn watching them intently.

"San," the blonde whispered. "You didn't find her? God I'm so sorry."

Santana and Rachel jumped from their seats and moved closer to Quinn's cot. Santana reached and squeezed the blonde's uninjured hand. "It's not your fault Quinn, it's not. I'm so glad you're ok. And we just have to find her, that's all. We'll find her."

Rachel gently wiped Quinn's tears and once again pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Santana's right. One of the soldiers said they're pretty sure they were able to recover all the bodies. That means she hasn't been killed. So we just have to find her."

Rachel reached and grasped Santana's free hand. Even with her friends vowing to help find Brittany, Santana found it difficult to feel anything more than simply numb.

xxxx

Brittany squinted against the harsh sunlight as the blindfold was ripped from her eyes. She was able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation going on around her but really, the blindfold and having her hands tied behind her back were enough to convince her that she was in trouble.

She glanced around and saw a handful of other soldiers in a similar position. The last few days had been a blur for the blonde. She had tried her best to kick and fight against her captors as she was wrestled to the ground back at the ambush site. The butt of the rifle slamming into her head had instantly subdued her.

The next time she opened her eyes, it was to darkness. Brittany at first feared blindness but soon realized that she was blindfolded and tied. If the rough jostling was any indication, she was also in a vehicle traveling over rough terrain.

Now as she glanced around, she was slightly relieved to see that she wasn't alone. She recognized some of the soldiers with her as from her own division. The blonde wasn't certain if she should be relieved or worried that she didn't see Quinn among the captives.

They were quickly forced to their feet and ushered into a large gray building. The women were separated from the men and they were quickly stripped of their uniforms. They were forced into a large room where cold water sprayed down on them. After, Brittany grimaced as she glanced down at the faded prisoner garb she was forced to wear. But as she pulled the garment over her shivering body, she forced herself to be grateful that she was in fact given clothes to wear.

"At least they look like pajamas." She mumbled to one of the women next to her.

The woman nodded. "But they certainly won't do much for warmth."

By the end of the day, the captives had received no less than three stinging beatings and were introduced to their new lives as prisoners of war.

xxxx

"I'm not leaving without Brittany."

"Fabray, you have been injured and are eligible for an honorable discharge to return home to your family. I suggest you take it and be grateful." Commander Austin replied firmly.

Quinn glanced sideways to where Santana was standing at attention but staring at her intently. "With all due respect Sir, my family is here and my arm is healing fine. I'm fine. And Private Pierce has saved my ass more times than I care to count…I'm not leaving without her. I request permission to remain and transfer my orders to the 28th Infantry Division. I'm a valuable asset Commander, I know the area well."

"Captain Fabray-"

"Save your breath Commander." An eerily familiar voice sounded from the doorway. All eyes snapped to where Colonel Sue Sylvester stood scowling.

"Holy fuck." Santana muttered from her position, eyes wide.

Sue sauntered further into the room and smirked. "Language jugs. I thought I taught you better than to show your glaring lack of vocabulary skills to a superior. As I was saying Commander," she continued, turning back to Austin, "Captain Fabray here was one of my best Cheerio's back in the day…head Cheerio. And she knows you leave no man behind. I taught her that. So I suggest you save yourself the headache and get those transfer orders in the works."

Commander Austin looked unsure if he should jump to follow her suggestion or reprimand her. He settled for a sigh and dismissed the group from his office with a wave of his hand.

Santana and Quinn scrambled after their former coach. "I don't understand, how did you even get here…and you're a Colonel? What the fuck?"

Sue turned and glared at Santana once again. "Did I not tell you that I had been a member of a rather elite division of Special Forces? One of your problems Lopez, you don't listen. Never underestimate one Sue Sylvester. Why do you think this war took such a turn in the right direction recently? Because my old squadron got back together and we've been gathering very valuable Intel on our terrorist friends. Intel such as the fact that captured soldiers are being held in a prison camp in Central Kazakhstan."

Santana and Quinn exchanged glances. "Do you have information on Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"Negative on that Captain. Just general info."

"Are you going after them?" Santana asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Of course I am." Sue replied with a smirk. "Sue Sylvester isn't going to leave American soldiers to rot in a prison camp in the middle of nowhere. Especially when one of those American's is a former Cheerio. We stick together."

"Then we want in." Santana insisted.

Sue smirked again. "I'm way ahead of you. That's why the 28th Infantry Division is joining my forces. We're leaving tomorrow."

xxxx

Brittany shivered as she huddled in the building designated as the prisoners' sleeping quarters. It was no more than a shack and did nothing to keep out the biting cold. She had been in the camp for two months now…or was it three. She could no longer be certain.

It was winter again. But it always seemed like winter in her cold, gray existence since being drafted. Brittany was a summer child. She loved short shorts and tank tops. Sunbathing and swimming. The winter months in Ohio were always the longest for her. But winter in Ohio was nothing compared to winter in the mountains of the Ukraine or Russia or wherever she was. Even their captors stayed inside mainly, knowing it was too cold even for prisoners to work.

She felt her eyes drifting closed again as she imagined her former summers lounging on the beach when her family would visit her grandparents in Florida. Santana came with them every summer. Santana.

Brittany's eyes snapped open again at the thought of the Latina. Where was she? Had she been captured too or was she home right now? God, how she hoped Santana was far, far away from this place.

Brittany tried to smile as one of the other captives shuffled closer, the gray puff of cold air escaping their mouths. "Some of us overheard two of the guards talking. They're coming for us! They're going to rescue us!"

Brittany found it difficult to catch the woman's enthusiasm. She glanced out the crack of the building and into the empty courtyard with snow blowing. Turning back to the woman, Brittany shrugged. "They'll kill us before the good guys ever get here…or move us to some other camp. We're evidence so we can't just be left safe and sound. We won't last long. Three more died today."

The woman's face fell when Brittany didn't join in her excitement. The blonde couldn't bring herself to feel bad for dismissing the woman's optimism. She just couldn't bring herself to care. The last few months had brought nothing but mistreatment and misery and Brittany no longer had the energy to hope for rescue and survival. She was just waiting.

But still, the thought that Santana might be among the troops coming to rescue them did bring a slight smile to Brittany's face. Hadn't Santana said that she would come for the blonde if she didn't come home on her own? That thought had Brittany scrambling for the small scrap of paper and broken pencil she had managed to acquire since being captured.

If someone did come, she intended to leave a note. Maybe Santana would get it. As she began scratching out a short letter, the blonde's heart broke as she resigned herself to the fact that she would probably be dead before anyone rescued her and she would never get to see those brown eyes or hear the laugh that she loved so much ever again.

xxxx

After nearly three months of gathering Intel, they were finally able to zero in on exactly where the prison camp was located in the mountains of Kazakhstan. Santana was growing more impatient with every day that passed and they had still not made a move to rescue the prisoners.

Even with the advanced technology the military possessed, they still could not be certain how many people were actually housed in the camp or how well guarded it was. They set up surveillance not far from the camp and waited for their scouts to return with a report. To say they were surprised to hear that the camp was completely unguarded was an understatement.

They quickly moved in to investigate. Santana tried to fight off the sinking feeling in her chest as they neared the camp. The sky was an overcast gray. At first glance, it appeared to be snowing and one of the youngest soldiers commented on it.

"It's not snow." Santana whispered.

Quinn tensed next to her before they pushed further into the camp grounds. It was eerily quiet as they neared the seemingly abandoned buildings. Santana's eyes narrowed as they landed on a building in the rear of the camp with tall smoke stacks attached. She glanced to her shoulder where a gray fleck had landed. The brunette clenched her jaw and brushed the flecks away, leaving a smear of soot and ash.

"Scatter out people. I want every inch of this place searched for any indication of who was here." Commander Austin called out from behind them.

Santana squared her shoulders and moved in the direction of the smoke stacks in the rear of the camp while Quinn wandered toward what appeared to be housing for the prisoners.

Quinn stepped into the building and shuddered at the sight of the wooden bunk beds piled on top of each other leaving little room to even turn over in the makeshift beds. She strode to the end of the room slowly taking in every inch of the small area. What remained of blankets and bedding was scarce, nothing more than a few tatters here and there.

And then she saw it. A small, folded piece of paper tacked to one of the middle bunks. Quinn stepped closer and her eyes widened at the name scratched in somewhat familiar handwriting.

"Oh God."

She gently pulled the paper from its position with a trembling hand. Cradling the paper as if afraid it would disappear, Quinn stepped back out into the open air and clenched her jaw as more of the gray flecks wafted in the air. She felt tears pooling as she stepped closer to Santana who was explaining to Commander Austin that all indications pointed to the Arabs disposing of the evidence in the large incinerators in the rear of the camp.

Austin nodded solemnly and stepped away with a sigh. Santana let her shoulders droop with the knowledge that they had arrived too late to rescue the prisoners. But maybe the Intel had been wrong. Or maybe Brittany hadn't been at this camp at all.

"San…"

Santana turned quickly upon hearing Quinn's strangled voice. The look on her friend's face made the Latina's blood run cold. "Quinn?"

The blonde didn't even try to stop the tears that began to leak from her eyes as she reached a shaking hand toward Santana. The brunette was certain her heart stopped when she saw her name written on the small paper in Quinn's hand.

Brittany's handwriting. She snapped her eyes back to the building with the incinerators where the ash remains were still softly wafting. Something resembling a sob and yell tore from Santana's throat as she realized what had happened. They were too late.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Wow, thanks so much for the interest you've shown this story! Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I really do appreciate it! Here is the final chapter. Hope it is both realistic and satisfying. Oh, and I tried to edit and catch all mistakes but after a full day of Black Friday shopping, I'm a little beat. :) Thanks again.

Chapter 3

xxxx

_My name is Brittany S. Pierce and I am a soldier with the 43rd Division of the United States Army. I'm a prisoner of war but I can't remember how long I've been here. And I don't know where I am. I think I'll probably die soon. Please give this letter to Santana Lopez. She is a Captain with the 28th Infantry Division._

_Dear Santana,_

_I hope this last letter makes it to you. I'm really sorry I won't get to see you again. That's all I've wanted since I got here, just to see you again. I love you. I've loved you since the day we met. And I'm not sure of much, but I know I'll love you forever. _

_Please don't be too sad that I'm gone San. A lot of those stories we had to read for school had super sad endings. Maybe that's what made them so important that we had to study them. Maybe someone will study us someday San. _

_Sorry this is so short. This scrap of paper was super hard to find and it's small so I'm running out of room. I'm really sorry I lost Quinn. Wish I knew she was ok. _

_I love you Santana Lopez. Please be happy. Wherever I'm going, I'll be waiting for you, but the wait will be a lot easier if I know you're happy. Love you. Forever._

_Brittany S. Pierce, United States Army, 43rd Division._

_P.S. Take care of Lord Tubbington for me._

xxxx

Santana traced a finger across Brittany's signature for what had to be the hundredth time since Quinn found the latter almost three months prior. She sighed as she folded the note perfectly and slipped it back into her uniform breast pocket. Santana grinned wryly as she noticed again the letter was resting just above her heart and she flattened her palm against it, clenching her jaw to ward off tears.

The last three months had been nearly a blur for the brunette. Quinn and Rachel basically had to force Santana to eat or sleep or perform even the most basic of human functions. Her world was lost since they found the desecrated prison camp. Santana had been close to purposely getting herself killed until Quinn had effectively slapped some small amount of sense into the brunette.

The blonde had then pushed for Santana to be honorably discharged and sent home. But a discharge was also out of the question as far as Santana was concerned. She decided that Brittany would have wanted her to help rescue the rest of the prisoners scattered about in camps instead of just going home in defeat. Besides, Santana had yet to be able to even consider the thought of going home without Brittany. There _was_ no home without Brittany.

Quinn or Rachel remained with Santana every night and held her as she wept in her sleep. She tried to gather herself and be strong for her friends. Rachel and Quinn were just finding their love, finally able to spend time together since acknowledging their feelings. Santana watched with something akin to jealousy and heartbreak. But also joy at seeing something so pure in her friends. But the immediate thought that she could no longer have that with Brittany would soon reduce the brunette to angry tears and Quinn would have to worry that the smaller woman would again attempt to do something foolish.

The war was basically won with many of the Arab contingencies surrendering to the Allied forces. Santana and the others were surprised. They had initially thought the Arab's were more likely to fight to the death but it seemed that the majority of them also simply wanted to return home to their families. The extremist leaders were still calling for war but the majority had decided to lay down their arms and return home.

And so, as they approached the outskirts of yet another prison camp, the 28th Infantry Division was not surprised to see the camp abandoned with the prisoners left on their own, albeit still behind locked gates.

Santana stopped and watched as one of the large trucks barreled through the locked gate of the entrance to the camp. Quinn stopped next to her and dropped a hand gently onto her shoulder as they watched a few prisoners begin to appear. They seemed too apprehensive to approach, not certain who their new guests were.

"We'd better radio back to Rachel and Tina to be ready for this new batch of prisoners. They'll need to be tended to." Quinn said softly.

A new base camp had been situated at the bottom of the mountain in an abandoned Arab stronghold so the freed prisoners would not have far to go to receive medical attention. Rachel had volunteered her services in the infirmary since the need for a secretary had dwindled as the war drew to a close.

Santana sighed and nodded to acknowledge she had heard her friend. "Look at them." She whispered. "They look like zombies. Fuck, they look worse than we did as zombies that year in glee club."

Quinn grimaced but nodded, both trying to keep their thoughts from drifting to Brittany and wondering if she had looked like these prisoners in the end. The captives who were brave enough to gather outside their housing units looked like figures from a movie. Their heads had been shaved and they were bone thin, dressed in prison garb that had deteriorated into tatters. For some, it was nearly impossible to even tell their gender, their bodies were so emaciated and their clothing hung from their small frames.

"Christ, how does something like this happen?" Quinn hissed. "How does someone _let_ something like this happen to another human being? Those fucking bastards…"

Santana nodded again and moved further into the abandoned prison. The trucks came rolling to a stop inside the camp grounds and soldiers began to scatter to gather the prisoners.

"It's ok, you're safe. The war is over!" One soldier shouted to the group of apprehensive prisoners.

A few of them glanced at each other before one timidly responded, "Who won?"

Santana felt the first real smile pulling at her lips, albeit a faint one, as she approached the small group gathering in the middle of the courtyard. "The good guys!" she called back.

Soldiers quickly began to usher the prisoners toward the trucks to gather their information and take them back to the base but not before distributing blankets and water to those able to move on their own. The prisoners unable to make it on their own were being carried to the trucks. Santana and Quinn quickly set up a table with a cooler of water to help ease the prisoners as they waited to be loaded up into the trucks and moved.

Quinn noticed the figure shuffling closer before Santana did. The blonde tried to give an encouraging smile as she turned back to dolling out water while Santana's back was turned to the approaching prisoner. Quinn's jaw dropped as she realized those dull blue eyes were still vaguely familiar. She gasped at the same time the prisoner choked out a pained, "San?"

Santana froze for a split second before spinning quickly to take in the figure that soft voice belonged to.

"_Brittany?_"

And in an instant, Santana had her arms around the frail blonde and was cradling her to her chest as she dropped to her knees. Brittany clung to her back and shoulders as tightly as her weakened body would allow and in that moment, as Quinn rushed and threw her arms around them both, all was right with the world.

xxxx

Brittany moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She waited for the blast of cold to strike her through her thin prison clothes. When all she felt was warmth, Brittany furrowed her brow in confusion and tried to force her vision to focus. She vaguely noticed a shadow cross over her before seeing a figure lean into her blurry line of vision.

"Britt? Baby, are you awake?"

"Baby?" the blonde mumbled, her eyes drifting shut again. "Guards gettin' friendly. I'm no baby."

At the sound of a soft chuckle and a gentle touch to her cheek, Brittany blinked her eyes open once again. Once her vision cleared, the blonde was certain she was dreaming or had finally died. Santana leaned forward and pressed her lips to Brittany's forehead.

"You better still be my baby. I did track you down all the way on the other side of the world."

"Santana?" Brittany gasped. "Are you really here? Or am I dead? If I'm dead why am I still so tired?"

Santana gently cupped Brittany's cheeks, forcing the worry about the blonde's sunken cheeks and eyes from her mind. "You're not dead Britt…thank God. I got the note you left at the camp. I thought you were dead Brittany. For three months I thought you were dead."

Tears had begun to leak from the brunette's eyes and she made no move to wipe them away, not wanting to release the blonde. Brittany swallowed thickly and raised a shaking hand to thumb the tears away. Santana closed her eyes and pressed a kiss to Brittany's palm.

"You're here." The blonde whispered, her voice beginning to tremble. "You really came for me?"

Santana blinked tears away and smiled. "I told you I would didn't I? I distinctly remember telling you I would come get you if you decided not to come home on your own. So you better fucking believe I came for you."

Brittany felt her own tears beginning to sting her eyes. In her months of captivity she had hated to cry, not wanting to show her captors any weakness. Now, with Santana gazing lovingly at her with tears flowing from her dark eyes, Brittany couldn't seem to stop them. "San-"

Santana scooped the blonde up into her arms and held her tightly. They held each other, both whispering soft "I love you's" as Santana rocked Brittany gently, pressing kisses onto her head.

Some time later, after Santana had climbed into the bed and continued to hold the frail blonde, Brittany sighed and lifted her head to meet Santana's eyes.

"San…they shaved my head."

Santana glanced down and couldn't help but smile at the pout on Brittany's face. She scratched at the blonde's shaved head gently. "Yeah, I noticed babe. But don't worry, you're totally rocking it."

Brittany smiled faintly and settled back against Santana's chest, the dull thump of her heartbeat lulling her back into a peaceful sleep.

xxxx

_Bombs were exploding everywhere and she could see the flare of fire from the machine guns as they popped off round after round of ammunition. Quinn was ahead of her. She kept screaming for her to wait for her but Quinn couldn't hear her. And then another explosion sent the shorter blonde to the ground and she could only stand frozen until she felt enemy hands grabbing her and forcing her to the ground._

_She and her companions were roughly shoved into camps before being stripped and beaten. The ice cold water the Arabs "cleansed" the prisoners with still stung painfully. And then her head was being twisted and pulled as they shaved her long blonde hair. They weren't careful about it and she felt a dribble of blood run down her neck._

_She swallowed a scream as the guards morphed into rats that fought for what little food the prisoners were given and would leave scratches and bite marks everywhere. With a whimper, she shoved one off of her shoulder and retreated to the corner of the room, huddled into a ball. She just wanted rest…_

_But prisoners weren't allowed to rest. They worked. And they starved. But still, if she could just close her eyes for a moment…The sight of Quinn falling once again flashed across her memory. Only this time, Santana was there too…both bloody and mangled from the explosion. And one of the rats was eating Lord Tubbington._

"_Wake up Brittany."_

_They wouldn't let her rest. Couldn't they see how tired she was? She wanted to scream in frustration but could only manage another whimper, her strength fading…_

"Come on B, wake up baby. Please, wake up. Brittany, wake up!"

Brittany woke, gasping for air and tried to thrash away from her constraints. Something was holding her down but she was too weak to free herself. She choked on a strangled cry, unable to move.

"Easy Britt, you're ok." A soft voice cooed. "You're safe now. It was just a dream baby, just a bad dream. Come on, wake up, that's it."

The familiar voice flowed over her like calming waves and Brittany blinked rapidly, the visions of the dream finally fading. She stared up into deep brown eyes, clouded in concern. "Santana?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. "I'm here B. I'm right here; it was just a bad dream."

"San," Brittany whined. "I'm so tired. But I don't wanna see them anymore. The rats and the bombs. And…I-I'm so tired."

Santana gently traced her thumb over Brittany's brow where it was furrowed, her eyes already drifting closed again. "You just sleep Britt. I promise I'll wake you up if you have another bad dream. I promise."

Brittany managed a small nod before she was sound asleep once again.

xxxx

The next time Brittany opened her eyes, she was surprised to learn that she had been asleep for two days straight. She lifted a hand to scratch her nose but narrowed her eyes at the tube running from her hand.

"It's just an IV babe. To help you get your strength back. Since you've been sleeping so much, Tina thought it would be a good idea." Santana leaned into the blonde's line of vision and smiled. "Good morning."

Brittany grinned tiredly and gave Santana a wave, nothing more than a wiggle from her fingers. "Hey San. Did my hair grow back yet?"

Santana chuckled and settled onto the bed with the blonde, draping an arm over her waist. "Not yet babe. That takes a little more than just a few days. But it will. And if it doesn't? Fuck it, you're still smokin' hot."

"I'm far from hot now Santana." Brittany replied, her smile turning slightly sad. "I'm all bony and sickly. But I don't care. You're here and we get to go home. That's all that matters right?"

"Yeah." Santana said, nuzzling closer to the blonde and pressing her kiss to her lips. "That's all that matters."

They decided a warm bath would help ease the blonde's aching body so Tina managed to have a tub filled with steaming hot water in a private section of the infirmary.

Santana carried her to the secluded corner and helped pull off the army sweatpants and shirt Brittany had been dressed in after arriving back on the base. She helped settle the blonde into the soothing water. Tina had dropped some herbs and spices into the water that Mike's mother swore helped soothe aches and pains, determined they couldn't hurt.

Santana had to force herself to fight back her tears at the sight of Brittany's emaciated body. Her skin was stretched tightly over her bones, very little fat or muscle left to provide comfort. Once settled into the water, Brittany noticed the brunette's pained expression and smiled sadly.

"I look pretty bad huh?"

Santana knelt next to the tub and cupped her thin cheek. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

She pressed a soft kiss to Brittany's lips and smiled in return when she felt the blonde smiling against her own. "I love you Britt. We're going to get out of here. We're going to go home together and I'm going to take care of you. You're going to be chubbier than Lord Tubbington by the time I'm through with you."

Brittany smiled and let her head loll against the back of the tub. "Where are Quinn and Rachel? Are they ok?"

Santana nodded and gently grazed her fingers up and down Brittany's arm. "They've stopped by to check on you every chance they've gotten. Quinn spent part of last night with you. I think she blames herself for…you know, you being taken."

Brittany sighed. "I saw it. I saw her fall. There wasn't anything she could have done. I thought she was dead too. And then I was trying to get to her but they grabbed me…" She ended with a sad shrug, the memories from the day and her dreams seeming all too real once again.

Santana noticed the lost expression and decided to change the direction of the conversation. "She and Rachel kept me sane these last few months…I think I would have gladly jumped on top of a roadside bomb if it hadn't been for them."

"I have to thank them." Brittany replied softly, finally meeting Santana's gaze again. "I want to see them. Not that I'm complaining at all, but how did you manage to get so much free time to stay with me?"

Santana scoffed. "As if anyone here could force me away from you. I don't care who orders it, I'm not leaving your side. Plus, you won't believe this, but Coach Sylvester is here! She wasn't kidding when she said she was part of some super elite Special Forces group. She helped get clearance for me to stay with you."

"I knew it!" the blonde exclaimed. "I knew she was here. At training camp, they made us run with bricks in our bags. That's totally a Coach trick."

Santana laughed and pressed another kiss to Brittany's temple before helping her wash. A short time later, she helped lift the blonde from the tub and wrapped a thick towel around her. She placed her onto a bench and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. When they pulled away, slightly breathless, Santana felt her heart skip at the light blush dusting Brittany's cheeks. Any color on her almost gray skin was a welcome sight.

"I'll go round you up some clean sweats, just hang tight ok babe?"

Brittany nodded and smiled shyly. She absentmindedly plucked at the towel until she heard the privacy curtain rustle slightly. The person who dropped to her knees in front of her was not who she was expecting but not at all unwelcome.

Quinn gazed up at her with tears sparkling in her hazel eyes. She was clutching the sweats that Santana had promised tightly against her chest. "Hey B."

Brittany stared at the smaller blonde intently, her gaze stopping on the scar that trailed just below Quinn's hairline on the left side of her head. She gently traced a finger down the scar. Quinn dropped her head to Brittany's lap and wrapped her arms around the thin woman's hips.

"Quinnie," Brittany sighed, running her fingers through her blonde hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. "Please don't be sad. You're ok right? And I'll be ok. So…don't be sad."

A sob escaped Quinn's lips. "I should have been with you. You shouldn't have been there alone…God, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm glad you weren't there." Brittany replied easily with a shrug. "It sucked and I wouldn't want you to go through that."

Quinn's head snapped up with a questioning stare. Brittany smiled and shrugged again. Quinn finally smiled and brushed away her tears. "Brittany Pierce. You are something special."

"Yeah." Brittany replied. "And I'm bald. I don't look like Puck do I?"

Quinn snorted out a laugh and shook her head. "No. You don't look like Puck. Now come on, let's get you dressed."

She helped Brittany dress in the sweats as Santana and Rachel watched from the curtain opening, arms linked.

Even the simple task of being carried back and forth from the tub had worn the blonde out and Brittany was sound asleep before Santana could even settle her onto the pillows. Rachel pulled Quinn into her arms and kissed her tenderly as the three friends stood around the frail blonde's bed and Tina reconnected the IV.

xxxx

A day later when Brittany opened her eyes, Santana was still asleep, curled around her and holding her tightly. The nightmare that had startled the blonde awake hadn't been enough to wake Santana and the sight of the woman helped chase the dream away. The blonde smiled and kissed Santana's nose, causing it to twitch. Brittany giggled and kissed her again. Santana smiled and opened her eyes. When Brittany pulled her closer, the two continued to kiss lazily, embracing each other lightly.

"Well aren't you two glad 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' was repealed." Santana scrambled backwards off the bed and landed with a thump as Sue Sylvester stood smirking over the two at the end of the bed. "Easy there sandbags, don't hurt yourself. We only have so many of those purple hearts to go around."

"Coach!" Brittany said with a crooked grin.

Sue smiled back, actually smiled back. "Hey there kiddo. Way to make me look good. Just goes to show I know how to pick my Cheerios. I take full responsibility for your survival and rescue of course."

Santana scoffed but wiped the look from her face when Sue turned to glare at her. She reached and pulled Brittany's hand into her own without saying a word to her former coach. Brittany just continued to smile and squeezed Santana's hand.

"You make sure and get better. I've got an assistant coach position with your name on it if you want it. Someone has to teach those club footed losers how to dance. There might be a spot for you too jugs, if you play your cards right and take care of this one."

Before Santana could respond, Brittany cut in. "Thanks Coach, but we're moving to a beach. I never want to be cold again, ever. That is…if _you_ want to San."

Santana's smile split her face as she gazed lovingly down at the blonde. "I love the beach." She replied softly.

Brittany smiled sweetly and pulled Santana back onto the bed. The two barely even noticed as Sue shook her head and slipped away mumbling under her breath about passing up on the opportunity of a lifetime.

"San?"

"Yeah babe?" Santana asked between kisses.

Brittany smiled, pulling away slightly. "Can we invite Quinn and Rachel to the beach too?"

Santana quirked a brow, her lips beginning to twitch slightly. "Like, as in to visit? Or do you want them to live there with us?"

"Either." Brittany replied with a shrug. "But the four of us together would be awesome. We should ask them."

"Sure thing babe." Santana said softly, still smiling. "We could open a beach club or a bar or something. I definitely have no complaints about us living where you can live in a bikini."

Brittany sighed. "I'd better let you Lord Tub me before I put on a bikini again San. No body wants to look at bones."

"I think your bones are sexy baby." Santana murmured. She pulled Brittany flush against her again, kissing her deeply, hoping to chase the memories away once again.

The blonde moaned as she pulled away. "Wow. Yep, we're still awesome at sweet lady kisses. I really hope I gain weight soon. I'm afraid I'll put an eye out with my bony elbow."

Santana smiled tenderly. "I love you Brittany Pierce. And I can't wait to go home and live at the beach with you."

"I love you too San." Brittany whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I know I was super pissed at you but I'm really glad you joined the army and came after me."

"I'd do it again tomorrow."

xxxx

_Epilogue _

Quinn and Rachel were off playing in the water as the waves crashed along the beach. I could hear their laughter drifting over the sound of the water and seagulls above us. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining, not a cloud in the sky.

I smiled as I watched the two laughing as they held each other close, exchanging kisses. This was our own private beach. Our small beach houses were situated within sight of each other and the club we bought together only a short drive away. We were living the dream. Home from the war, the four of us, each war heroes in our own right and happier than any of us thought we deserved to be.

As I watched them, I let my mind wander back to the friends we had lost. And the ones we hadn't. Puck made it home nine months before the war ended with a leg wound. He was apparently helping Mr. Schuester with the Glee club, or what was left of it.

Tina and Mike were getting married in a few months. We were looking forward to going. But the thought of the ones we wouldn't see drove an ache into my chest. How did we get so lucky? How did we get so lucky that Brittany's camp was split into two groups, one to the incinerators and one to another camp and she happened to make it into the group that survived? And how had she not lost herself completely in that hell? I was sure I would never understand but I would be forever grateful.

I tore my eyes from our friends to where she was sitting, also watching. Brittany was sitting cross legged on a beach towel and smiling as she watched our friends playing. I sighed at the beauty of her. Her hair was growing back, even more blonde than I remembered. She was still thin, but not painfully so. She looked happy.

I briefly thought of the night before, when Brittany had awakened in a panic, screaming. It happened often unfortunately. We all saw horrific things during the war that we would never forget. But what she must have lived through in the camps…Brittany was on a number of medications and met with a therapist every week. Just returning to life had been a bigger battle than we had thought it would. But, the happy times now outnumbered the sad. And we were facing those sad times together. And she hadn't lost herself completely. She's amazing, always has been.

I squared my shoulders, the weight of the small velvet box burning in my pocket. I slipped in behind her on the blanket and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled even wider and burrowed into my arms, her back flush against my chest.

"Hi Sanny." She said softly. "Where've you been?"

I smiled and kissed her shoulder. "I had to pick something up in town." I replied, still smiling.

She caught the twinkle in my eye and she narrowed her gaze playfully. "What did you pick up babe? A new toy?"

I laughed loudly at her mischievous smirk. "Maybe. But that's for later. For now…I have a question. Remember that letter you left for me the day you shipped out?"

"Remember it?" she asked. "How could I forget, you had it framed."

I laughed again. "Then you remember what you promised in it. You promised to come home and marry me and make lady babies. Well…we're home and I think we've waited long enough."

I pulled the box from my pocket and with my arms still wrapped around her; I opened it in her lap. The diamond sparkled in the sunlight. But it didn't match her eyes, not by a long shot. I nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. She smelled of the beach, and vanilla, and just Brittany. I could never grow tired of that scent.

She still hadn't said anything so I squeezed her gently. "Well? What do you say? Will you marry me Brittany?"

Something like a squeak escaped her lips and she quickly turned in my arms and threw herself on top of me, peppering my face with kisses as we fell backwards onto the sand. I heard her say "yes" at least ten times before I managed to pull away. Still smiling and giggling, I pulled her back up and pulled the ring from the small box. I slipped the ring onto her finger.

And as she gazed wide-eyed at the ring, I knew we would be just fine. Even though Brittany sometimes got a far away look in her eye, or woke up from a nightmare in tears, I knew without a doubt that we would be just fine. Because we loved each other. And not even World War III could tear us apart.

The End.

Well, there we have it. Thanks again for sticking with it! It may not be realistic but I'm a bit of a sucker for a happy ending. I just couldn't split them up lol. Thanks again!


End file.
